24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Natalie Casey
Inclusion Do we want to include people who made no creative contribution to the world of 24? If we include her, should we not include Shannen Doherty, then? --Proudhug 16:30, 12 January 2008 (UTC) : Yeah I was looking at her, and thinking about making her a page. If you want, you can delete all this. Like you said, she made no contribution to 24 itself, just like Tamzin Sylvester. SignorSimon 16:32, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Let's see what the community thinks. If no one sees the issue here, I'll pose the question in the Situation Room. --Proudhug 16:34, 12 January 2008 (UTC) : I don't think this page causes any problems. Let's keep it, and strictly add 24-related TV show hosts among those who are eligible for articles, to avoid a slippery slope. I say this because the "slippery slope" is the only argument I can think of against this article's existence, and we can preclude that problem altogether by being clear and specific that we'll only add TV show hosts to the list of article-eligible persons. – Blue Rook 03:40, 13 January 2008 (UTC)talk I just don't see how we can include her, but not Shannen Doherty. In my opinion, we need to include both or neither. They both participated in something tangentially 24-related. Either that's worthy of a Wiki 24 article or it's not. --Proudhug 06:17, 13 January 2008 (UTC) : Then maybe we should get making a page for her? SignorSimon 08:28, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :: I don't know who Shannon is. If we accept my proposal, and she is a 24-related host, then she can have a page. If she isn't a host similar to Natalie, then she still doesn't get a page according to my criteria. – Blue Rook 21:31, 13 January 2008 (UTC)talk : She presented 24: Inside as far as I'm aware. SignorSimon 21:37, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :: Shannen Doherty, of 90s Beverly Hills 90210 fame, happened by the 24 studios one day while they were recording the commentary for an episode on the Season 4 DVD set and sat through an episode with Evan Katz. She never guest starred on the show, but she appears on a DVD commentary. Natalie Casey never guest starred on the show, either, but she hosted a special about 24. Wiki 24:Articles for deletion has the conversation between myself and Deege before we deleted Shannen's page. --Proudhug 21:53, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Haha woops I was thinking of Daphne Brogdon '''. SignorSimon 22:17, 14 January 2008 (UTC) I say we leave the Casey page up. Now that I understand what the story is with Doherty, I actually don't find it a bad idea to have that one around too. It's just that I don't see any reason to exclude them: if we can maintain a page for '''Shawn McElroy, I find it difficult to exclude real people who actually have a reasonable connection to the show (and clearly Casey and Doherty meet my criteria for "reasonable"). – Blue Rook 03:48, 15 January 2008 (UTC)talk